<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Cat by Rhe21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688724">The Black Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhe21/pseuds/Rhe21'>Rhe21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blood, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Character Death, Drug Dealing, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Happy Ending, Injury, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei are BFFs, Kidnapping, Kuroo has a cat, M/M, Mafia AU, Swearing, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Violence, sassy Tsukishima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhe21/pseuds/Rhe21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got you now. Give me my wallet back.” Kei said to the smaller man.</p><p>“I’m not sure you’re in a position to make requests here,” he said cheerfully.</p><p>Tsukishima gave him a confused look. The little guy was obviously at a disadvantage. He was smaller than Hinata, probably around 5’2”.</p><p>The thief chuckled again “Look behind you.”</p><p>Tsukki’s blood froze when he turned around. Three bulky guys were standing behind him with bats in their hands.</p><p>He looked back at the little guy. There was a huge grin on his face.</p><p>This was the last thing Kei saw before he felt an explosion of pain on the back of his head.</p><p>(Warning: edited summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The blood in the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, aaaaaa0_0aaaaaa here!<br/>This is my first time writing a story, so please go easy on me. English is not my first language, so there will be mistakes in this story.<br/>Feel free to comment and leave kudos.<br/>And thank you so much for reading it.</p><p>See you in the next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train was packed and Tsukishima Kei really hated going home this late. </p>
<p>But he couldn't do anything about it. His boss asked him to stay after his shift ended, so he could help with the preparations for the Christmas party, which was held at the company headquarters every year. Being the new intern he couldn't refuse the request.</p>
<p>Tsukki got off the train and started walking to the exit. </p>
<p>His home wasn't far from the station, but Kei didn't like walking in the crowded December streets. He decided to walk in the almost deserted side alleys which turned the 15-minute walk into a 25 one. <br/>He wasn't afraid of anyone trying to mug or attack him since he was almost 6' 3". </p>
<p>The snow was crunching under his feet, little snowflakes were falling from the night sky and with city noise in the background, Kei found himself relaxing. </p>
<p>He was 10 minutes away from his apartment when he heard a scream. He started feeling uncomfortable, so he picked up his pace.</p>
<p>He was just a corner away from his apartment when he saw a blood trail in the snow. A shiver ran down his spine as he followed the bloody trail with his gaze until his brown eyes landed on a stranger who was lying on the ground in front of him. </p>
<p>His mind was racing and his heart was beating like crazy. He stood frozen in his tracks for a few moments. He snapped out of it when he saw the man move his arm in the attempt to push a suitcase next to him, closer to Tsukishima. Without thinking Kei ran to the stranger and dropped on his knees next to him. </p>
<p>He shivered. </p>
<p>The air was heavy with the smell of blood. </p>
<p>He took a second to inspect the man's wounds. There was a bullet hole in the man's left shoulder and the blood was spilling out of it like crazy. </p>
<p>Tsukki felt sick to his stomach. He was never good with blood. </p>
<p>Suddenly the bleeding man grabbed Tsukishima's hand and the boy yelped. When the stranger spoke his voice was barely more than a whisper. </p>
<p>"Take the suitcase….and deliver…….it to the entry of the XX street……..on Christmas eve. Be there…..exactly at 11 pm……...and tell the man that will be waiting there………that Kindaichi failed to…….do his mission." The man was panting and gasping for air so Tsukki had a hard time making sense of his words. "And make….sure that no one……sees you." The man said as a wild cough shook his body. </p>
<p>Kei started panicking as the other man's breathing started getting shallower and shallower by every passing second. </p>
<p>"I'm calling the ambulance and they'll be here in no time, SO STAY WITH ME!" Tsukki said this more to calm himself than the man lying in front of him. Kei fished out his phone from his coat and started dialing 911. </p>
<p>While he was waiting for the ambulance to pick up, he put a hand on the man's neck. The pulse was weak, but it was certainly still there! <br/>He met the man's gaze and saw the dying light in his eyes. </p>
<p>The ambulance picked up, but Tsukki didn't even notice. All he could think about was the dying man in front of him. </p>
<p>The man locked his gaze with Tuskishima's and breathed out a weak "Go". The boy hesitated for a brief moment, as he took the suitcase, turned and sprinted to the end of the alley.</p>
<p>When he glanced back, all he saw was a dead body covered in a thin layer of snow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The suitcase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>I'm back with a longer chapter this time.<br/>Some of you probably noticed that I reuploaded the first chapter. I didn’t change anything except the way it looks (and also corrected a few mistakes that I found hehe). I also added some new tags.</p><p>Hope you like the new chapter.</p><p>Feel free to comment and leave kudos.<br/>And thank you so much for reading this story.</p><p>aaaaaa0_0aaaaaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tsukishima entered the apartment, he slammed the door shut.</p><p>His knees failed him, so he had to sit down and lean on the door with his back. He was panting heavily and his heart was hammering against his chest.</p><p>'SHIT!!! Did that actually happen or was he dreaming??? He just saw a man DIE in front of his eyes!!! FUCK!!!' His mind was racing like crazy as he tried to process what happened a minute ago.</p><p>Tsukki took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. When his breathing finally steadied, he got back on his feet, but something bumped against his leg. He looked down and there was a suitcase in his hand. It was covered in blood.</p><p>Kei dropped it and ran to the bathroom to empty the content of his stomach into the toilet.</p><p>After standing up, he noticed his palms were covered in blood. "Oh, God" he whispered and started shaking.</p><p>Tsukki quickly stripped from his dirty suit and stepped in the shower. He eagerly started scrubbing his body. After washing himself three times with soap, he finally felt clean. He got out of the shower and dried himself, putting on a pair of boxers, a T-shirt and sweatpants. He finished with a yawn and left the bathroom. </p><p>Kei went to the door and made sure it was locked. He glanced at the suitcase and huffed in annoyance. How could he be so stupid? He was cautious, calculating and always took time to make decisions. But this time, this time … it just happened on instinct. He didn't even …  'HOLD IT!!!' Tsukki said to himself. "I had a long day and I'm tired. I'll deal with it in the morning after a big cup of coffee." He told himself, but he didn't sound very convinced.</p><p>Tsukki sighed and made his way to the bedroom, took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand. Then he turned off the lights and pulled a blanket to his ear.</p><p>The last thing he thought before he drifted off to sleep was 'Yeah, I'll definitely deal with it tomorrow.'</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next morning Tsukki woke up with a groan.</p><p>He looked at his alarm clock and it was almost 10 in the morning. Even on the weekends, he would wake up at least at 8 o'clock, if not earlier. But Kei did have a crazy dream and was exhausted.</p><p>It was about a guy who had a bullet hole in his shoulder and died because of the wound. There was a lot of blood and the man talked to him……. 'WAIT A MINUTE!!! Was it a dream???....' He lied in bed for a few more seconds with a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>He jumped out of the bed and almost ran into a door frame. When he safely made it to the hallway, the suitcase was still there.</p><p>'So it really wasn't a dream.' He thought to himself.</p><p>Kei sighed and made his way to the bathroom. There was a pile of clothes from yesterday. He grabbed it and wanted to throw it in the washing machine, but red stains on the sleeves stopped him. "Damn it" he cursed, this was his best suit.</p><p>Tsukki threw the clothes in the washing machine and hoped that the blood would wash out when his stomach growled. </p><p>He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to take out a carton of milk and poured it over the cereal. 'Cereal is life' Tsukishima thought when he started munching on his food.</p><p>After finishing the meal he grabbed his favorite mug with a dinosaur on it and poured freshly brewed black coffee in it.</p><p>Kei took a sip of his coffee, set the cup down and went to get the suitcase. He put it on the table after washing the blood off.</p><p>It was brown and pretty old, with stickers on it. </p><p>After taking a sip of his coffee, Tsukki opened the suitcase and saw a bunch of clothes. He started shuffling through them but he didn't find anything suspicious. 'This doesn't make any sense!' Kei thought, 'Why would someone be killed for carrying around an old suitcase with a bunch of clothes???'</p><p>Tsukishima took all of the clothes out, so he could see the bottom of the suitcase. There was nothing suspicious about it. He flipped the suitcase and heard a noise. Kei paused and knocked on the bottom. It sounded hollow. He quickly started looking for something that would open it. </p><p>He wasn't searching for long when he pressed on one of the corners. It triggered a mechanism that opened the hidden part of the suitcase. </p><p>Tsukki peeked inside and saw a medicine bottle made out of brown glass and with a white cork on top of it. </p><p>'Hmmmmm, what do we have here?'</p><p>He carefully opened the bottle and looked inside. It contained a transparent liquid. </p><p>'What is that? Is it some kind of medicine?' Tsukki thought. 'I could call Yachi and ask her to run some tests on this stuff. Maybe she'll find something interesting.'</p><p>Kei was surprised at how curious he was. He usually didn't care about stuff like that. </p><p>Tsukki finished the coffee and went to the hall to get his phone. He reached in the pocket of his coat, but the phone wasn't there. He checked the other pocket, but the phone wasn't there either. </p><p>'Where could it be?' He was starting to get anxious.</p><p>After searching his apartment the phone was still missing. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation and then I hit him.</p><p>'SHITTTT!!!! Could it be that I dropped it I the alley?  NO, NO, NOOOOO!! This was not happening, he was dreaming right??' Tsukishima was really angry with himself. </p><p>He went through his hair with his hand and came to the conclusion that he will have to talk to Yachi in person. </p><p>Kei quickly put on some jeans, a T-shirt, a hoodie and a coat. Grabbed his wallet and keys, stepped in his sneakers and left the apartment.</p><p>He went to the nearest payphone and called Yachi. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>An hour later at 11:45</p><p>Tsukki was waiting for his friend at the Café. </p><p>Yachi arrived a few minutes later. She greeted him with a big smile on her face.</p><p>They placed their order at the counter and took a seat.</p><p>"So what do you need me to do?" Yachi asked her friend. </p><p>Tsukki couldn't help himself and cracked a smile. She wasn't always like this. Straight forward and confident. When they were in high school Yachi was timid and shy but eventually, she came out of her shell.</p><p>"Well here's the thing. One of my coworkers found a bottle and was curious about its content. So he asked me if I know anyone that works at the lab and ..."</p><p>"You thought of me. Is that right?" Yachi finished instead of him.</p><p>"Exactly." Kei agreed. "So can you do a little research?"</p><p>"Yeah, no problem. Do you have it with you?" Yachi replied.</p><p>Tsukki nodded and handed her a paper bag. She looked inside and smiled at Kei. "I will have the results on Friday." He returned the smile.</p><p>A green-haired waiter arrived with their coffee and shyly smiled at Yachi.</p><p>When the waiter left, Tsukki quirked an eyebrow at his friend and let out an amused chuckle.</p><p>She blushed and stuck her tongue out. "Oh just shut it."</p><p>"I didn't say anything," Tsukishima replied whit a grin on his face.</p><p>"Remind me to get his number before we leave," Yachi mumbled under her breath. </p><p>Tsukki was happy for his friend, she has been single for waaaay too long, but it wasn't like he could talk. </p><p>They spent another hour and a half talking and laughing before they decided that it was time to leave the Café.</p><p>They stopped at the counter and Yachi asked the boy for his name and number. </p><p>His name was apparently Tadashi Yamaguchi. He gave her his number along with another shy smile. </p><p>Yachi thanked him and grinned at her friend.</p><p>On their way out she waved at the green-haired boy behind the counter.</p><p>“Well, that was fun!” Yachi exclaimed happily. “But now I really need to go. I have a lunch appointment with my mum at 2 pm. I’ll give you a call when I know what this is.” She said while pointing at the paper bag in her hand.</p><p>“Okay, then I guess I’ll be expecting a call from you on Friday.” </p><p>She replied with a “Yep” and waved him goodbye.</p><p>Tsukki liked hanging out with Yachi. She wasn’t annoying and didn’t get on his nerves like his best friends boyfriend. He couldn’t stand the guy. With all the shouting and bouncing, Kei didn’t understand what Kageyama saw on the ginger-haired munchkin.</p><p>He shook his head and sighed. Then started walking down the street to the nearest phone shop.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A week passed by in a blur. </p><p>On Friday Tsukki was helping decorate the rooms for the party. With only a day left before it, the preparations were in full swing. He was excused from his other work duties. </p><p>Everything had to be perfect because the CEO and other high-ranking members of the company would be attending the party.</p><p>When Kei was finally dismissed he checked his phone for any unread texts or voicemails. The new phone was very expensive, but Tsukki was just happy that he could keep his old number.</p><p>He opened a message from Kageyama. It said that they were meeting with their friends in a bar nearby. He replied with “No thanks,” and opened a message from Yachi. </p><p>It was written in capital letters and it looked urgent. Before he could read it his phone started to ring. </p><p>It was Yachi.</p><p>Tsukishima quickly picked up. </p><p>“Hi, Tsukki,” her normally cheerful voice sounded worried.</p><p>“Hey, Yachi. So do you know what it is?” he went straight to the point.</p><p>“So here’s the thing I think we shouldn’t discuss this over the phone,” she replied, her tone getting serious. </p><p>“You got Kageyamas text right?” </p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t have any intention of going there.” Tsukki was getting annoyed.</p><p>“Haha so typical of you to say this,” she let out a chuckle. “Anyway I’m going and I’m sorry but this time you’ll have to come along too. As I told you before I’m not saying anything over the phone.”</p><p>“Okay, okay I get it,” Tsukki was now really pissed. ‘Why is she making such a big fuss about it and why is she so persistent on meeting in person?’ he took a deep breath. </p><p>“In exchange I want you to tell me what’s in that bottle right now. You can give me the details later.” Kei said in the calmest voice he could.</p><p>Yachi hesitated for a moment. “Okay, deal.”</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence before she spoke again. “It’s a drug I’ve never seen before. At first, it looked just like GHB, but when I tested it on the mice…..let’s just say that the effects different. So are you coming now?” she asked him in a low voice.</p><p>“I’ll be there in half an hour,” he replied. His mind was racing like crazy. ‘SHIIIT!!! How did that happen to him?? A DRUG!?! He should have thrown it away when he had the chance.’ His thoughts were interrupted by his friends’ voice.</p><p>“How did your coworker even get this thi….” She was cut off by Tsukki’s voice.</p><p>“We’ll talk once I get to the bar,” he said in a harsh tone.</p><p>“Okay….” Kei didn’t hear the rest of the sentence because he broke the line and started running in the direction of the bar.</p><p>All thoughts about not wanting to go and meet with his friends forgotten. </p><p>‘I mean Hinata and Lev are not that bad. And I haven’t seen Kageyama, Akaashi and Yaku in a long time, so it’s going to be okay.’</p><p>His mental pep talk was interrupted by a stranger who bumped into him and made him fall on the ground. </p><p>Tsukishima really didn’t have time for this!!!! He looked at the man angrily. The man mumbled “Sorry” and started walking away. Kei stood up and checked the pocket of his coat. </p><p>His wallet was gone.</p><p>He cursed and bolted after the guy who tackled him. The robber noticed that Tsukki was following him and started running. He zigzagged through the crowd into a dark side alley with Kei on his tail.</p><p>He was chasing after him for a few blocks, but then the thief suddenly stopped. </p><p>He ran into an alley with a dead end. Tsukishima took his time to take in the other man’s appearance. He was really short with spiky brown hair and mischievous brown eyes.</p><p>“I got you now. Give me my wallet back.” Kei said to the smaller man.</p><p>“I’m not sure you’re in a position to make requests here,” he said cheerfully.</p><p>Tsukishima gave him a confused look. The little guy was obviously at a disadvantage. He was smaller than Hinata, probably around 5’2”. </p><p>The thief chuckled again “Look behind you.”</p><p>Tsukki’s blood froze when he turned around. Three bulky guys were standing behind him with bats in their hands.</p><p>He looked back at the little guy. There was a huge grin on his face.</p><p>This was the last thing Kei saw before he felt an explosion of pain on the back of his head. </p><p>Then there was darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey,<br/>I know that I haven’t posted in a while but I’m back w a new chapter of the story. I had a lot of work w school and some other stuff took my writing time. I’ll try updating more frequently from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading. </p><p>Rhe21</p><p>Ps. Also, I changed my name :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar was lively, but not packed with people. There was music playing and some people were dancing on the dance floor. Voices mixed with music, creating an uplifting and cosy atmosphere.</p><p>Hinata and Lev were talking about a new game that was released a week ago. Kageyama was talking to Yaku, while waiting for the others to arrive.</p><p>Akaashi and Yachi said that they are going to be late.</p><p>The blonde promised that she to try convincing Tsukishima to come along. </p><p>While waiting for their friends they ordered drinks. </p><p>Akaashi arrived 20 minutes later. He greeted his friends and already tipsy Hinata hugged him. An annoyed glance was shot at Kagayama, the boy shrugged and called out to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Oi, dumbass knock it off,” Kageyama said.</p><p>The carrot top let go of Akaashi and turned to Tobio. </p><p>“Yamaaaaa don’t be jealous,” He said and pecked the taller boy on the lips “I still luv you the most.” He happily chirped with a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>A blush crept on Kageyama’s cheeks. He cleared his throat and glared at Lev who was laughing his ass off.</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Yaku. They started talking and after a minute, when he calmed down, Lev joined the conversation. All three doing their best trying to ignore the show that was going on across the table.</p><p>Kageyama was really happy that he reserved a private booth. </p><p>Hinata was acting like a 5-year-old kid who was denied a lollipop.</p><p>But how could Tobio be mad at him when he was so freaking adorable? </p><p>He was pouting and trying to snatch the drink from his hand. He acted hurt every time Kageyama stopped him from taking the glass.</p><p>Their bickering was interrupted by Yachi. </p><p>She was standing on the other side of the bar and waving at the boys. A guy was standing behind her. He was looking around nervously.</p><p>After they made their way to the booth Yachi introduced the boy.</p><p>"Soooo guys this is Yamaguchi...." </p><p>She was interrupted by Hinata."Ooooohhh Yachi is that your new boyfriend?" </p><p>Yachi smiled and replied.</p><p>"Yup that is correct! We've just started dating." </p><p>Yamaguchi's face turned red.</p><p>"Yaaaaaay Yachi got a boyfriend!" The ginger started singing. "We should celebrate this! Kageyama pass me a drink!"</p><p>"You already had enough to drink." Said Tobio with a scowl on his face.</p><p>Hinata started pouting again.</p><p>"Who let Hinata drink that much AGAIN?" Yachi asked while trying to contain her laughter.</p><p>Everybody looked at Kageyama. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"So what's up with Tsukki is he coming or not?" He quickly changed the topic of the conversation.</p><p>"Waaiiittt so the annoying four eyes is coming to?" Hinata complained. "Nooouu, Yama you know that he's a meanie right? And he...."</p><p>Tobio cut him off.</p><p>"I think it's time for me to take Hinata home. He’s way too drunk and is gonna fall asleep any second now."</p><p>"I'm not tired at all!" The carrot top said and only a second after he yawned.</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes again. "Yeah totally not sleepy." </p><p>"But it's true I'm not just sleepy."</p><p>"Oh really? Then what are you besides sleepy?"</p><p>There was a grin on the smaller boys face as he said: "I'm also suupeeer horny right now." </p><p>Others were just looking at the pair with knowing smirks on their faces. </p><p>"Haha. Very funny Hinata. Guys..." He started.</p><p>“You are sorry.” Everyone finished instead of him in union.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah we already know. It’s the same thing every single time.” Yaku said. “Now hurry up and get this drunk home.”</p><p>“And maybe give him something else too,” Lev added with a wink. </p><p>That earned him an elbow between his ribs and a glare from Yaku.</p><p>Kageyama let out a chuckle and told Hinata to get his ass moving. When the little one stood up he swayed and almost fell. </p><p>His boyfriend cursed and grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Well, we’ll be going now. Please tell Kei that I’m sorry for not being able to see him.” Kageyama said. “Oi, Hinata say goodbye. And stop trying to kiss me!”</p><p>“Okaaaay. Bye-bye guys.” Now very sleepy munchkin said. </p><p>When they started walking away their friends heard the taller boy scolding Hinata. </p><p>“You dumbass, you scared Yamaguchi…..” </p><p>“Yama can you give me a piggyback ride? Pleeeaaasee….”</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence before Yachi turned to Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Those two dorks are Kagayama and Hinata.” She said. "Don’t mind them it’s the same thing every single time we go out drinking."</p><p>The green-haired boy gave her an awkward smile. There was silence again.</p><p>The first one to break it was the tall male with light grey hair.<br/>“Hi, I'm Lev and this Lil cutie is my boyfriend Yaku.” He said while pointing at the guy sitting beside him.</p><p>Before they could start bickering Akaashi cut in. “I’m Akaashi Keji nice to meet you.”</p><p>“H-hi, I-I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” The boy stammered.<br/>After the introductions, Yachi and Yamaguchi took a seat. They all started talking and drinking again.</p><p>--------</p><p>An hour later</p><p>“...and then Hinata served the ball and hit Kageyama right at the back of his head. When Tobio turned around to face the Shortie his face was so scary and Hinata started begging for his life. It was priceless.”</p><p>Yaku was telling Yamaguchi about the volleyball club, they were in, while their years in high school.</p><p>They all laughed at the memory.</p><p>“So you, Lev, Akaashi, Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi all went to the same high school right?” Yamaguchi asked just to confirm it.</p><p>“Mhm.” Yachi nodded.</p><p>“Guys lets not forget our beloved Saltyshima!” Lev added.</p><p>Everybody laughed at the comment.</p><p>“Speaking of Kei. Where is he? Wasn’t he supposed to be here already?” Akaashi asked a little concerned.</p><p>All heads turned to Yachi.</p><p>She quickly took her phone out. Her expression darkened.</p><p>“So? Anything?” Yaku asked.</p><p>Yachi shook her head. “No, still nothing. No texts, no missed calls.” Everyone went quiet.</p><p>Yaku was the first one to speak.</p><p>“Okay, so where is he?” The boy asked the question that was on everybody mind.</p><p>“We know that Tsukki always keeps his promises and he promised Yachi that he’ll come so he should already be here,” Akaashi said.</p><p>“Um guys, there’s something I didn't to tell you.” Yachi started, her gaze never leaving the table. "I was going to tell you later when Tsukki arrived, but I think it's better if I do it now."</p><p>“Tsukki called me a week ago and asked me to meet him. We met at the cafe where Tadashi works.” She started stalling. “And..... Um... We ordered coffee and started talking and it was really nice. We talked about this new volleyball tournament and I was thinking that we could go there together and watch some matches.” She was getting off-topic.</p><p>“What does this have to do with Kei?” Lev asked and cut her rambling short.</p><p>“Oh yeah right, sorry.” She gave him a tiny smile. “He asked me to meet him because he needed a favour.” </p><p>She paused for a second. “He said that one of his coworkers gave him a bottle and asked him if he knows anyone who can run some tests on its content.”</p><p>The booth was dead silent as they waited for Yachi to continue.<br/>“So I told him that I’ll run them and give him the results on Friday.” There was guilt on her face. “I didn’t know! I thought it was...” Yachi was nervous at this point. “Well I didn’t think it was a ...” the last word was to low for anyone at the table to catch.</p><p>“Was what?” Akaashi encouraged her.</p><p>She took a few deep breaths and looked up.</p><p>“A drug.” Yachi breathed out.</p><p>She looked at her friends' faces. There was confusion on them.</p><p>Yachi continued. “It’s a hallucinate like GHB."</p><p>Lev opened his mouth but closed them when Yachi shot a glare at him. </p><p>"GHB is also known as GBL, it's a blue liquid drug and is similar to ecstasy." She finished talking with a sigh.</p><p>“Okay, but how is that related to the fact that Tsukki broke his promise and isn’t here now?” The question was asked by Akkashi.</p><p>"Isn't it a little hard to believe that Tsukki would casually agree to take a random bottle from a coworker?" Yachi spoke her thoughts out loud.</p><p>The conversation was interrupted by Yachi's pinged phone. </p><p>She looked at the screen and said. "It's Hinata."</p><p>"What is he saying?" Akkashi asked.</p><p>"Not sure. It seems that he is still pretty drunk." She said. </p><p>A second after, her phone rang. It was Hinata calling. She picked up and turned on the speaker.</p><p>"Heey Hinata, what's up?" She greeted.</p><p>There was no reply, they could only hear Kageyama screaming 'Boke Hinata give me the bloody phone.' in the background.</p><p>Everyone at the table were trying hard not to laugh. They heard some tumbling noises and muffled squeaks that probably came from Hinata. It sounded like Kageyama was winning the fight. A few seconds later he spoke into the phone.</p><p>"Uhh sorry 'bout that, carry on." Then he hung up.</p><p>Everyone burst out laughing.</p><p>"These two are so cute," Yachi said while wiping tears from her eyes.</p><p>When the laughter died down Akkashi said. "So about Tsukki. I talked to him over the phone a few days ago and he sounded really tired. He said he was overworking a lot these days. I think he was tired and just went home to sleep."</p><p>"I say we spam him with phone calls and messages first thing in the morning." Lev laughed. "And he owes us a drink for not showing up."</p><p>Everyone was laughing again.</p><p>"We'll have to ask him about the sketchy bottle later," Yachi added to Levs' little speech.</p><p>All heads nodded in unison.</p><p>"Now we need more drinks! We still have a lot of time before dawn..."</p><p>The atmosphere at the table got light again. No one was worried about Tsukki anymore. But Yachi couldn't get rid of the weird feeling in her gut that something wasn't right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uuh hi,<br/>Welllll this is awkward..... First of all I'm very sorry, yeah I remember what I said at the last chapter -flashback time- "I'll try uploading more frequently" Rhe21 on 30th of July 2020, again I'm sorry. Tbh I kinda lost all the momentum I had when I lost this whole chapter, and some other important stuffs, months ago ._. , BUT I made a new year promise to upload every month from now onヽ(★ω★)ノ, so I rewrote everything and ta daaahhh here it is UwU.</p>
<p>I rlly hope yall like this chapter and a bigggg hug for yall  ⊂((・▽・))⊃.</p>
<p>Rhe21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>-Kuroo’s POV-</em><br/><br/>I was making my morning coffee when I got the best news. We finally caught the guy from that rival gang. We’ve been tracking him for more than a week and I was getting impatient. My best men were working on this task. </p>
<p>I took a sip of my coffee with a grin on my face. ‘That bastard is going to pay for all the trouble he gave us.’ </p>
<p>There was a knock on the door and my second in command, Daichi Sawamura, came in. <br/>“I see you are in a good mood today Tetsuro.” He greeted.</p>
<p>I laughed. “How could I not be, when I got such good news from Yuu. So, tell me how you caught the unlucky bastard?” I asked.<br/>“The idiot that Kindaichi worked with, lost his phone and we gave it Kenma,” Daichi said while tossing some papers on my desk. “That’s what he found.”</p>
<p>“Tsukishima Kei.” I read out loud. “Date of birth: September 27th. Age: 24. Gender: male. Height: 6' 2.8". Eye colour: brown. Hair colour: blonde. Occupation: lawyer at XX Firm.” I raised an eyebrow and quickly checked the rest of the report.“Is that all? There’s no dirt on this guy?”</p>
<p>The second in command replied. “That’s the weird part. We couldn’t find anything, his record is clean, there’s nothing worth mentioning.”</p>
<p>“I see. You can go now. I have some business to attend to.” I ordered. “I’ll pay him a visit later.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Daichi replied shortly and left.</p>
<p>After the doors closed behind him, I started looking through some papers, but I couldn’t focus on the task. <br/>I never liked paperwork, so I always did my best to avoid it as much as possible. Most of the time I would leave it to my secretary Shimizu, but she was spending the holidays with her family.</p>
<p>With a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't stop thinking about the guy we had locked in the warehouse. There was something odd about the report, but I couldn’t put a finger on it. <br/>I took a big sip of my coffee and sighed. 'I’ll have to deal with it tomorrow. I should finish my work as quickly as possible and get ready for the party.' I made a note in my mind and went to work.<br/><br/><em>-Later at 6 pm-</em><br/><br/> I checked myself out in the mirror. The black suit with a red shirt fitted me perfectly. 'Damn red really is my colour.' I thought while I adjusted my black tie.<br/>As I tried to comb my messy black hair, my best friend came in.</p>
<p>"Hey hey hey, Kuroobro looking good my man."</p>
<p>"Hey Bokuto." I greeted back. He was wearing a light grey suit, a dark shirt under it and an amber tie. He was probably the only person who could pull off wearing this combination of colours and look good. He also styled his hair and put some gel on it. </p>
<p>He smirked when he noticed that I was looking at him, “So how do I look?” Bokuto said confidently. </p>
<p>“You cleaned up nicely for an owl.” I chuckled. </p>
<p>“Why thank you.” He answered while smiling. “I came to tell you that we have to leave in 10 minutes. So, you better put on your make up quickly.” He said while mockingly bowing.</p>
<p>“Just get out,” I ordered in an annoyed voice. Bokuto laughed and left. I shook my head and went back to combing my hair. <br/>Three minutes later I gave up. My hair proved me once again that styling it was impossible. I put on a watch, grabbed my phone and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Oikawa's POV-</em>
</p>
<p><br/>I’m so done with this party. It’s Christmas eve and I'm stuck at my father's boring party. It’s held at the HQs of his firm every year. </p>
<p>I would usually think of an excuse and my mother would let me stay at home. It was like this every year, but this year both of my parents insisted that I go. </p>
<p>I sneaked a glance at my bodyguard. He was looking very handsome in a dark grey suit and a black tie. <br/>'Maybe it was worth coming after all.' I chuckled to myself. He caught my gaze and smirked at me. I quickly averted my eyes before my poker face broke. </p>
<p>I ordered him to get us some drinks, because sure as hell I'm not getting through this night without any alcohol. <br/>Iwaizumi Hajime, or as I call him Iwa-chan, was the sole reason I was stuck here. When I told my parents that I'm not going to the party, they asked him to convince me otherwise. As my bodyguard, he couldn’t say no to his employers and he dragged me here. </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes for a millionth time today. I was used to parties like this, with expensive tiny food, fancy uncomfortable clothes, no real liquor, and lots and lots and lots of fake smiles. </p>
<p>A great bunch of those smiles were aimed at me since I'm the chairman's son and everyone wants to get noticed. I loathe those stuck-up snobs the most. They are trying to use me to get to my father for all the power, status, and money they could get from him. </p>
<p>'Tsk, I hate those slimy leeches.' I thought to myself and shook my head to clear it. 'I’m at the party and I’m the host's son. I have to act the part. Keep it together Tooru.' After I finished my little encouragement speech, I looked around the room for Iwa-chan. </p>
<p>I spotted him through the crowd. He was standing at the drinks buffet with his back turned to me. I let a small smile appear on my lips. You could easily distinguish him from the rest of the crowd. His tall and muscular build made him stand out from it. And his always messy, spiky brown hair made him look even hotter. Have I mentioned that he looked really freaking hot in that suit?</p>
<p>He collected our drinks and started making his way to me. I was appreciating the view until a tap on the shoulder pulled me back into reality.<br/>I turned to face the poor soul who interrupted my observing, wishing glares could kill. But I quickly changed my mind when I saw my father.</p>
<p>"Hello, son." My father said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"<br/>"Good evening. Yes, it is very pleasant, thank you for asking." I answered with my game face on. I noticed a figure next to him. She was pretty tall only a little below 6 feet. She had olive eyes and brown hair. Her dark green dress hugged her curves perfectly. She looked awfully familiar. When she smiled at me it looked genuine.<br/>"This lovely lady here is Aki Ushijima." He introduced the woman next to him. "She is the eldest child of the Ushijima family."</p>
<p>"Hello miss, I'm pleased to meet you," I replied. "I am Tooru Oikawa." </p>
<p>"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled at me again. "I heard you know my brother Wakatoshi."</p>
<p>"Ah yes. We met during high school days." My reply was short as I tried my best not to sound bitter.</p>
<p>Thankfully my father spoke before it got too awkward. "Well, you two youngsters should get to know each other better, so I'll be leaving now." He gave me an encouraging smile and left.</p>
<p>"Your father seems like such a nice man," Aki said.<br/>'It's showtime.’ I thought. ’She’s probably one of my fans and begged Father that he would introduce her. I mean what I can do. When you are as popular as me you have to make sacrifices sometimes.' I could feel Iwa-chan smacking my head for having those thoughts. I let out a chuckle. "Yes, he is a good man." </p>
<p>I looked around the room for Hajime. </p>
<p>The older Ushijima noticed and asked, "Are you looking for someone? I can leave if you are busy."</p>
<p>I flinched. "Please don’t, you are not a bother. On the contrary, I enjoy being with such a beautiful lady. I was only looking for my bodyguard. But don't worry our conversation will not be interrupted again." I said.<br/>'Sorry for ditching you Iwa.' I apologised to my friend mentally.<br/>We spent two hours talking and laughing.</p>
<p>She wasn't as boring as some other women could be. At first, she came off as a serious, blunt and stoic person, but when you talk to her for some time, she becomes friendlier, warm and she cracks up jokes. I honestly thought she was going to be exactly as her little brother but thank god she wasn't like that bastard Ushiwaka.<br/>"I should go now, my father is calling me. It was very nice chatting with you, we should do it again sometime Tooru." She said while smiling.<br/>"Yes, that would be nice. See you around then and enjoy the rest of the night." I replied.</p>
<p>I breathed out. 'Time to find Iwa and hopefully the drinks too.' <br/>I found him standing in a corner alone. <br/>"Iwaaa-chaaaan," I whined. "Why didn't you save me?"<br/>"It looked like you were having fun with Aki." He replied shortly.<br/>I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know her?"</p>
<p>"That's my job Trashykawa as your bodyguard." He answered annoyed. "Here’s the drink you wanted." He changed the conversation while passing me a cocktail.</p>
<p>I squeaked in delight, "Iwaaaa you are the best! That’s exactly what I need right now." I started sipping my drink. "Mmm so good. Thank you." I noticed that he was staring at me.</p>
<p>He quickly looked away, "Yeah whatever. Just shut up and drink it. No need to thank me."</p>
<p>"Ooo Iwa-chan are you feeling shy now by any chance?" I started teasing.</p>
<p>He frowned and shot me a glare, but I didn't miss a tiny smile. I happily downed the cocktail and asked for another one.</p>
<p>"No way one is enough. You are a lightweight and you know it. So, stop nagging me, you overgrown child." He said without even sparing me a glance.</p>
<p>I whined, "Oh c'mon, I really need more alcohol in me, if I want to survive this."<br/>Hajime looked at me and I knew a lecture was coming. "Shut up, you sound like an alcoholic. You are a son of a chairman. Not just any chairman, your father......"</p>
<p>"....owns the biggest law firm in the country. Yes, I know, I know. You told me this already. Multiple times actually." I frowned.</p>
<p>"So, act the part." After saying that Iwa-chan ignored me.</p>
<p>It was still an hour before my friends would arrive, so I stood in the corner with Iwa-chan. I don't like to wait, but I didn't want to piss him off more, so I just stood there beside him, keeping my mouth shut.<br/>A waiter with messy black hair and blue eyes passed us and I sneaked some tiny pastries of the tray he was carrying. <br/>I opened my mouth to ask Iwa if he wanted some, but he just waved his hand and declined. </p>
<p>'He’s mad for real this time.’ I thought to myself as I was eating the food. 'Kuroo and that stupid owl better hurry up and come quickly.'<br/>"Iwa I'm going to flirt with the ladies. You can stay here and be grumpy if you want." I said to provoke him. He just shrugged.</p>
<p>'Who cares about that grumpy Godzilla. Let him sulk if he wants to do it that much.' I thought as I made my way to the centre of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>-Unknown POV-</em>
</p>
<p><br/>I was furious. The drug was god knows where, Kindaichi was a frozen corpse and we were going to in big trouble if we didn't deliver the drug samples today. <br/>I’m going to kill the one who messed with me and make sure they die a painful and slow death.</p>
<p>I haven't slept the whole week because of this, and my patience was quickly running out.</p>
<p>My phone rang and I answered it ready to shout at the person who was on the other side of the line. Before I could start, I got what I was wishing for this whole time. The name of the person or rather people responsible for this. It was like all the exhaustion from the past week was gone. </p>
<p>It was time to go hunt down some cats.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aki Ushijima is a character I made up. She is Wakatoshi’s older sister and she's 28. Because their parents are divorced, Wakatoshi has been living with their father and Aki has been living with their mom. They always got along well. Aki moved abroad to study when she was 21 and stayed there for 7 years, but she came back in November.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter^^<br/>If yall have any questions feel free to ask me in the comments and tysm for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Bokuto's POV-</em>
</p><p>I woke up feeling great. My body was buzzing with energy, which was odd. Normally it would take me an hour to get my zombie ass out of the bed, but today I didn’t feel sleepy at all.<br/>
 <br/>
'Something good is going to happen today. I just know it.' I hummed happily. <br/>
 <br/>
Even tho it was Saturday, Kuroo went to the office to get some work done. He said I wasn't allowed in his office again after I "dealt" with the paperwork, he told me to do, and almost burned the whole office down in the process. I smiled at the memory and put some pants on. My stomach grumbled, demanding breakfast.<br/>
 <br/>
When I came into the kitchen, I saw Tanaka and Nishinoya there. <br/>
 <br/>
"Oh, hi Bokuto you are up early today." The smaller of the two teased.<br/>
 <br/>
"Hey hey hey little man." I teased back. Noya shot a playful glare at me. "So why are you up this early in the morning? You have work or something?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Nah, I'm just feeling good today, so I thought I would go to the XX gym," I answered while I was putting some peanut butter on a toast. <br/>
 <br/>
Tanka raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Why would you go to that gym when we have one right here?"<br/>
I smirked and took a bite of my toast. "To show off these babies of course," I said while folded my arms to show off my huge biceps.<br/>
<br/>
The small brunette started laughing.</p><p>"I get you, bro," Tanaka said with a knowing smirk.<br/>
"So wanna join me?" I asked while chewing my food.<br/>
 <br/>
Tanaka shook his head and Noya said, "I have plans with my Teddybear sorry." <br/>
 <br/>
Tanaka turned to face him. "Bro I couldn’t sleep the whole night because of you and that Teddybear of yours." He groaned. "Keep it down next time." There were a few seconds of silence and Nishinoya was turning red. <br/>
 <br/>
"Sorry not sorry." He muttered. "It’s decided I'm getting you earplugs for Christmas." He said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>I choked on my sandwich and laughed my ass off. "I have to get going now. So, see you guys later." The boys nodded goodbye. I grabbed another piece of toast and left the kitchen.<br/>
While jogging to my room I munched the toast. I grabbed my fitness bag and dressed for the winter temperatures. Then I went to the garage, put on my sunglasses and started my silver Porsche. <br/>
 <br/>
After a 15 min ride, I arrived at the gym. I parked my baby and took my sunglasses off sexily while running a hand through my messy white-grey hair. <br/>
 <br/>
A few people were looking at me and smirked. 'Cool arrival: check.' Then I made my way to the changing rooms. When I was done changing, I connected my air pods and went to the treadmill. The first song that came up was 'Sexy and I know it by LMFAO,' and it made me smirk even wider. </p><p>'Yup, today is definitely a good day,' I thought when some girl dropped her water bottle after she saw me.<br/>
 <br/>
Two hours later I finished my workout and headed to the showers.</p><p>I let out a sigh as the hot water instantly soothed my tired muscles. I took a bar of soap and quickly scrubbed my body. I left the gym feeling refreshed.<br/>
 <br/>
My phone pinged, notifying me I got a message. It was from Kuroo.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>From Kuroo:</em> yo Bo don’t forget that we have to be at Oikawa's party today at 6 pm</p><p><em>To Kuroo:</em> i totally forgotttt (*-*) aight I'll go buy a suit then</p><p><em>From Kuroo:</em> didn't u buy three last time tho...?</p><p><em>To Kuroo</em>: yeah about that..... i don't have them anymore<br/>
 <br/>
<em>From Kuroo:</em> ofc u don’t ಠ_ಠ , nvm i shouldn’t have asked, just go buy 1<br/>
 <br/>
To Kuroo: yeah i will<br/>
 <br/>
<em>From Kuroo:</em> i'll c u later i gtg back to work now bye<br/>
 <br/>
<em>To Kuroo:</em> oke oke gl and try not to burn the paperwork :p</p><p>I closed my phone, excited. I totally forgot about the party today and that meant time for shopping! I drove to my tailor to get a suit.<br/>
 <br/>
A bell on the door rang as I pulled it open to enter the shop and the man behind the counter looked up.<br/>
"Hello, Bokuto." The blonde greeted.<br/>
"Hey hey hey Ukai."<br/>
"Let me guess you ruined more of my creations." The older male raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"Yeah, sorry about that."<br/>
"Why am I not surprised. So when do you need a new suit?"<br/>
"Today for Oikawa's party," I announced.<br/>
Ukai sighed in disbelief. "You know I can't just make a custom suit in a day." He glared at me. "But luckily for you, I have some already made that just might fit you."</p><p>I grinned. "Well then let's try them on shall we?"</p><p>"That’s the last time I'm making an exception. Next time come and place your order at least three days before you need the clothes."</p><p>"Yeah yeah I know. I’ll try."</p><p>I spent an hour trying on different suits, but none of them seemed to fit me well enough. There was always something wrong. Either it was too big or too small or the colour wasn’t right.</p><p>"Bokuto I'm seriously annoyed with you right now. Wait here for a moment. " Ukai sighed, then went to the staff room. <br/>
<br/>
"Here. That’s the last suit I have. No one really wants it because of the colours, but you might just be able to pull it off."</p><p>I put it on and I knew this one was the one I wanted. I stepped out of the cabin.<br/>
 <br/>
"Damn kid, yellow really is your colour."<br/>
I grinned at my reflection. The pants and jacket were light grey and the button-up shirt was dark grey. The yellow tie complimented my eyes and was just screaming for attention. </p><p>"I’ll take it." I paid for the suit and thanked Ukai. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was 2 pm so I had enough time to get some lunch and get to the party. I drove to my favourite cafe to get some food.<br/>
<br/>
<em>-Later that day at 7:30 pm-</em><br/>
<br/>
Kuroo liked to travel in style. That’s why we were driving to the party in a limo. He was nervously playing with his watch. We were running late because of the traffic. <br/>
 <br/>
“Oikawa is going to be pissed.” The rooster head chuckled.<br/>
 <br/>
“You are right about that. Luckily we are here and not as late as last year.” <br/>
 <br/>
The limo stopped at a tall glass building, owned by Oikawa’s. When we stepped out of the car a swarm of cameras started flashing. I smiled and followed Kuroo to the entrance. </p><p>The receptionist escorted us to the room where the party was. “Enjoy the party.” She smiled at us and left.<br/>
I was going to walk in but Kuroo stopped me.<br/>
 <br/>
“Bokuto, no getting drunk with Oikawa. I’m not letting you repeat last year.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Yeah, whatever.” We entered a party and a few seconds later we saw Oikawa storming over.<br/>
 <br/>
“You guys are late! Again!”<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey there Oikawa. Good evening to you too. It ain’t our fault that there was so much traffic on the road.”<br/>
Oikawa huffed. “You guys don’t know what I had to go through.”<br/>
 <br/>
I chuckled. There he goes again with the drama queen act.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’ve been enduring this torture for almost two whole hours. Iwa-chan is mad at me, I’m so getting fat because of the amount of sweets I ate and oh, I had to talk to Wakatoshi’s older sister.” He ended with a pout.<br/>
“Wow, your life is suuucchh a tragedy, Dramakawa.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey don’t make fun of me Kuroo. You know that Ushiwaka could have shown up at any moment and then I would have to politely talk to that bastard.” It took a few more minutes for him to stop rambling. “Anyway now that you two are here, let’s get drunk!”<br/>
“Did I hear that correctly?” lwaizumi’s voice said, coming from behind.<br/>
 <br/>
“Uh-oh.”<br/>
“Heeey Iwa-chan. Hear what exactly?” Oikawa was doing his best to act innocent, but Iwaizumi wasn’t buying it. “You promised me that you are not getting drunk.” He turned to face me and Kuroo. “Hey there guys.”<br/>
“Hello.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey hey hey Hajime. I see that you are busy as ever.” I glanced at Oikawa.<br/>
 <br/>
I earned a sigh from him. “He’s acting like a spoiled three-year-old that is allowed to drink alcohol, but can’t hold it.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Hellooo, I’m right here and I can hear you.” Oikawa pouted and waved his hand. “You are so mean Iwa-chan.”<br/>
We all started laughing.<br/>
 <br/>
“Oof, my grandfather is waving me over. I have to go. See you guys later.” Kuroo said.<br/>
“Good luck,” I said while he started walking away. ”He’s going to need it, the old man is strict.”<br/>
Me and lwaizumi started to talk about the wrestling tournament that was taking place this month in the city stadium. Oikawa didn’t join in the conversation and was staying awfully quiet.<br/>
“Hey, Iwa I’m going to get some air I don’t feel so good.” His face looked green.<br/>
“Okay, make sure to tell me if you start feeling worse.” There was a hint of worry in Hajime’s voice.</p><p>We chatted for 15 minutes more then Iwaizumi excused himself and went to look for Oikawa. Those two were really close and it wouldn’t surprise me if they were more than friends. <br/>
 <br/>
An hour passed by as I politely talked to some people at the party. Some rich girl flirted with me, but soon she noticed that she’s not getting anywhere and left with a huff.</p><p>I looked around the room. It was neatly decorated in the Christmas spirit. On the other side of the room, there was a huge Christmas tree coated in lights and ornaments.</p><p>Kuroo appeared at my side.</p><p>“So how did the talk with the old man go?”<br/>
“Same as always.” He answered tiredly. “How are you doing? Anyone caught your eye yet?” He changed the topic quickly.</p><p>“Ugh, don’t get me started. Only spoiled rich girls. I’m telling you my luck is cursed. Maybe I should just marry Neo…”</p><p>“I think your luck might be changing. Look.” I turned my head in the direction he was looking. A black-haired waiter was standing behind the counter gracefully mixing drinks. "And you are definitely not marrying my cat," Kuroo added. “Go talk to him.” He nudged me. </p><p>“I was just about to. Don’t be too bored without me.” I smiled cockily and made my way to the bar.<br/>
“Can I get you something Sir?” the bartender turned to me. I couldn’t help but stare at his face. He was even prettier than I thought at first. His eyes…. they were the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, but there was so much hurt and sadness in them.</p><p>He cleared his throat, clearly my staring made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>”A vodka martini, shaken not stirred.” Yep, I just ordered with a Bond reference. I mentally slapped myself. Now he probably thinks I’m some creepy nerd.</p><p>The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow and his lips curled upward a little. “Certainly Sir.” He gracefully started mixing my drink.<br/>
I couldn’t take my eyes off him. His movements made it impossible for me to look away. I wanted to embrace him, touch him, kiss his plump cherry lips.<br/>
He poured the drink in a glass and gave it to me. “Anything else I can do for you, Sir?”<br/>
“You can give me your number and we could grab a coffee sometime.” I grinned.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I don’t swing that way.” He swiftly rejected me and averted his gaze.<br/>
My face fell. Was my instinct wrong? Was he really not gay? </p><p>I downed my drink in one go. “No, I’m the one who should be apologising. That was too straightforward and rude of me, now please excuse me.” I stood up and went looking for my best friend.</p><p>Just fucking great Bokuto. I can’t believe how I just acted. Because of my good looks both females and males alike were swarming around me like flies and I never really had to try with any of them. But it was different with him. He didn’t chase after me even when I showed my interest in him… heck he didn’t even look my way twice. I was not used to this kind of response and it made me irritated. </p><p>I turned around ready to convince him to give me his number. I didn’t give a shit if it made me look like a desperate bitch. All I knew at that moment was that he was different and that different was what made me want him. </p><p>I looked at the bar and he was gone. I stormed over and demanded the attention of the second bartender.</p><p>“How may I help you, Sir?”</p><p>“Could you tell me where your friend went?”<br/>
“I’m sorry who?”</p><p>“The guy with black hair and pretty blue eyes.” I huffed impatiently.</p><p>“Oh, you must mean Akaashi.” So that was his name. Akaashi. I repeated in my head. Such a pretty name. “He wasn’t feeling well so he went home.”</p><p>“Oh. Could you give me his number?” </p><p>“I’m sorry Sir but we can’t give away any personal information about the staff.”<br/>
I shot him a death glare. But it didn’t look like the guy was going to budge. “Fine then, give him my number.” I pulled out a pen and scribbled my number on a napkin.<br/>
“I’m sorry Sir but….” He started talking again but stopped when I looked him in the eye and turned around to leave.<br/>
‘Now all I can do is wait.’ I thought hopefully. After a few seconds, that hopeful feeling was gone. ‘Who am I kidding? He’s not calling me.’ The realisation hurt. I didn’t even know the guy but it hurt for some reason.  <br/>
‘I’m sorry for breaking my promise and ditching you Kuroo.’ I mentally apologised to my friend and went to the nearest pub to drink that hurt away.<br/>
<br/>
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<em>-Tsukki's POV-</em>
</p><p>I woke up with a pounding in my head. I cracked my eyes open. The room around me was dark and it smelled like rotten fish. ‘What the hell? Where am I?’ I tried looking around the room, but the sudden pain stopped me. My vision got blurry and I couldn’t move for a few seconds. When the pain was bearable, I tried moving my arms but I quickly found out that was impossible because they were tied behind my back. </p><p>I could feel panic rising in my chest. </p><p>‘Okay, Tsukki calm down. Try to remember what happened. I was going to meet my friends at the bar, but some little guy stole my wallet, and I went after him. Then I chased him into an ally and there were a bunch of huge guys with bats and that’s when I blacked out. Now I’m here… Where the hell is here?!’ </p><p>My breathing quickened as the reality train hit me. ‘I got kidnapped?! …..well fuck.’ </p><p>My reality check was rudely interrupted by the sound of a metal door opening. </p><p>Light poured in and I was blinded by it for a second. </p><p>"You finally woke up." A soft male voice said. "Thank god, we were starting to think that Daichi hit you too hard." The silhouette giggled. "You've been out for almost 2 days and you must feel like shit. Don’t worry I'll go get you some food and water. But first, you have to answer some...." The male in front of me kept talking and it was getting annoying. It certainly wasn't helping me with my now even worse headache. My vision got blurry again and I blacked out for a moment.</p><p>Sudden pain brought my consciousness back. I opened my eyes after a second and he spoke again. "Oh good, you are back. Don’t blackout when I'm talking to you again because next time, I might not wake you up so gently." He said too softly. </p><p>A shiver ran down my spine. 'What was happening here? This couldn’t be a prank, right? Or could it be?' My head was spinning at this point and I couldn’t think straight anymore. </p><p>I felt burning pain in my cheek again. "I asked you who do you work for? Ugh, I hate to repeat myself." The male sighed. </p><p>I gave him a confused look. 'Who do I work for? Huh?'</p><p>He clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed with my lack of answers he wanted, "I was hoping we could be friends you know? But if you don’t cooperate with me, we can't be." He shook his head. "I’m a very patient guy, so I'll give you one last chance to tell me what I want to know, sounds fair?" He said without expecting an answer. "I'll say it slowly this time." His tone was mocking. "Who do you work for?" </p><p>'Friends? Cooperation? Patient guy? I'm working for someone?' I was overwhelmed and confused as hell. I couldn’t even come up with a snarky reply, that meant I was brain dead at the moment. 'Just think of something and buy some time, idiot,' I scolded myself. This guy sounds like he's not joking around.</p><p>"Ummm I don't work for anyone." I started carefully. "You probably...." I gasped for air as sudden pain pierced in my shoulder.</p><p>"Have the wrong guy? Is this what you were going to say? Hmm?" Said he person who just fucking stabbed a fucking knife in my shoulder. "I’m disappointed in you Kei."</p><p>If I wasn't so shocked at the fact that I got stabbed I would wonder how this person knew my name. Instead, I resorted to swearing. "Fuck." I groaned.</p><p>"It hurts doesn't it?" He giggled. "We are going to have so much fun together. I can't wait. We should start the fun now!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and more shivers ran down my spine.</p><p>I never believed in God, but boy was I happy when I heard footsteps and a second later a voice that said, "Wow Suga, calm down now. That’s not how we treat our guests." The deeper voice scolded. "Go wait outside now, I'll call you back if we need you. Close the door after him and turn on the lights Asahi." He ordered. I heard footsteps again and the door slit shut. After a few seconds, the lights lazily turned on. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to a new light source.</p><p>"I have to apologize in Suga's name. He tends to get violent sometimes." He offered me an apology and paused for a moment. I was still in a state of shock, so I just sat there with a confused look on my face. The brown-haired guy continued when I didn’t reply. "My name is Daichi Sawamura and I'm here in my boss's name." He smiled at me. "You must be confused and exhausted, Noya go untie the rope on his hands and legs."</p><p>The small guy who's name was apparently Noya took a pocketknife and sliced the ropes. I quickly weighed my options.</p><p>The Daichi guy chuckled, "Don't even think about trying to run away. You'll never get past Tanaka and Noya, but even if you do, Asahi will catch you at the door." A giant man stepped out of the shadow and I cringed. "And I would be surprised if you could walk let alone run in the state you are in right now." He squashed all of my hopes.</p><p>There was no other way than to cooperate with these guys. All I wanted was to go to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. 'But I'm not going down without a fight.' I thought before I blacked out the third time today. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elloo,</p><p>I originally planned this to be two separate chapters, but then I decided that I’ll put them together. I finally got to Tsukki w the story xD. It took me some time but here it is, our poor kidnapped baby. This chapter was super fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it. (≧∇≦)/</p><p>Rhe21</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>